


What lies in Westeros

by helgaslifehacks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgaslifehacks/pseuds/helgaslifehacks
Summary: Arya is forced to return to Westeros because of a pregnancy. She will find the thing that she has been chasing ever since her father was beheaded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just bored so I decided to start a new fic. Hope you enjoy.

t's been some fortnights since she set sail to discover the lands west of Westeros. They only found inhabited islands with a couple of odd animals and bizarre fruits but that was all. In her time at the ship, she became quite good friends with a young sailor named Floran. Floran was from Braavos but spent most of his life on a ship sailing with his father or brothers.

 

The journey went as planned. The winds were kind and the weather wasn't too bad. Arya tried to send one or two ravens to Sansa but wasn't sure if they would survive the long flight across the sea to find their destination. The further the journey went the more seasick she grew. Every meal she took went aboard just minutes later. The crew wasn't sure what they would do because Arya refused to cancel the whole exhibition.

 

To their luck, they found a habited island just a couple of days later. The people were peaceful and relatively advanced. They wanted to spend one or two weeks on the island so they could recover. In the mornings Arya ate breakfast with a couple of natives. In the noon she taught a couple of children how to hold a sword and how to swing it. In the evening she and Floran sat on the beach and talked about home of the things they discovered so far.

 

They wanted to depart in two days when the navigator from her crew, Olma Karion, wanted to speak to her. He was an older man but kind and wise. He remembered her of Ser Davos.

 

"It's unlikely that we find such an advanced island for a long time."

 

Arya didn't know why he told her that but only nodded."Your sickness isn't just normal seasickness it hadn't stopped in the last two weeks."

 

"If you want me to stay here my answer is no. I like this island, it's peaceful and the people are nice enough but want should I do here."

"I am not suggesting that you stay here. We could trade some of our goods for a little ship and send you back. Your sickness won't be healed if you are sailing away from Westeros, neither when you stay here."

 

After a long argument, Arya had agreed to sail back. She doesn't know why but something in her heart told her that something was in Westeros that she has been searching for most of her life. She didn't know what exactly but the crew gave her and Floran who decided to a company her enough food for the journey and one of the small ships from the island.

 

The ship didn't have any cabins and Arya and Floran had to work the whole day and night to control the ship. Her mood has been getting worse and worse and her body grew exhausted. Nevertheless, she was grateful to have Floran there. They grew closer and teased each other all the time. It reminded her of the relationship she had with Gendry when they were children.

 

Her thoughts were always traveling back home. Back to Sansa who was ruling the North.To Jon who was behind the wall, living a life as a Wildling just like they wanted to as children. To Bran who tried to hold together the six Kingdoms. And to Gendry who was now ruling Storms End as the last Baratheon. She had the most thoughts about him. She regretted how she left things with him. Maybe she even regretted to sail away without him. She didn't know or didn't want the believe it.

 

After another week on the ship, she discovered something. Her stomach was slowly growing. Not form the food they had barely of that and most of it didn't stay in her belly. Things started to make sense. Why she felt sick all the time, why her body grew so exhausted and why something was calling her back to Westeros.

 

She had a breakdown and Floran tried to help her without knowing why she felt so panicked. So she told him. The odds weren't that great that they would make it back to Westeros alive and he would see it in another couple of weeks. Floran tried to help her as much as he could and even offered to play the father of the child because he thought the father had left her but Arya declined. After two or three fortnights they reached the west coast of Westeros. They boarded at some small village in the Reach.

 

They entered the first Inn they saw to spend the night. They had to wait a little bit for the Innkeeper because they had many guests. "So one room with one bed I assume?" "Two beds will be fine." Floran blushed a little but Arya didn't mind the comment from the innkeeper because it was the most obvious thought he could have had. It felt good to get some rest after weeks and weeks on that little ship where they were forced to sleep on the wooden deck.

 

"Where are we heading next?" Floran asked her in the morning. Arya wasn't sure herself but decided to ride for King Landing because it was the nearest and everybody could see that she was pregnant now. She didn't know when the baby would arrive but she didn't want it to arrive somewhere on the road.

 

They sold their ship and bought to horses and some food and made their way to Kings Landing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback. Every comment and kudos makes my day :) Hope you can enjoy this this chapter. Have a nice day.

Kings Landing was only one or two-day rides away when the birth began. They were lucky enough to reach an Inn where the Innkeeper's daughters helped them. The delivery wasn't easy and Arya lost a lot of blood. Floran was beside her trying to calm her down as much as possible and holding her hand. After long hours the babe was finally born. 

 

A boy. He had black hair and dimples like his father. But his eyes were the typical grey the Stark had. Arya didn't get the chance to hold him because she passed out shortly after the birth. Her condition wasn't the best and it wasn't sure if she could recover from the blood loss. It took three whole days before she woke again.

 

Floran was right next to her bed holding her toddler. Arya never imagined to have children and never wanted to have any either. But the moment she woke again and saw her child, she knew that it would be the most important thing in her life and she would protect it no matter the cost.

 

The birth of him was the most painful thing she ever experienced but the moment she got the hold him the first time, she knew that she would do it all over again. He was perfect. The most perfect thing that existed in this world. Probably also the only one. 

 

Floran informed her that they couldn't leave the Inn for another week or two in her condition but that she was slowly recovering. Floran helped her clean the babe when she couldn't stand up or entertained him while she slept. She was truly grateful for him. She didn't want to leave her child in the arms of strangers even if the daughters of the innkeeper seemed nice enough.

 

After a couple of days passed Floran asked how she wanted to name him. She didn't know. She didn't want to name him after someone who died because it would only wake unpleasant memories. She also wasn't sure if she had the right to name him alone. She wanted Gendry to know. It made her heart feel heavy when she reminded herself that he was probably at Storms End thinking she wouldn't return for a couple of years if ever and wondering if she was still alive.

 

So didn't decide on a name yet and only called him the little one. After she recovered enough and they hadn't had any money left to stay at the Inn longer the continued their trip to the capital. She tried her boy to her chest with an old cloth so he wouldn't fall off the horse. It was the most exhausting horse ride she ever experienced even if it was relatively short. She didn't think that she would ever be happy to see that city again but under these circumstances she was. 

 

As they rode through the city, Arya had to give Bran credit for the fast rebuild. A lot of buildings were still destroyed but the most important streets and buildings were restored. She heard the screams that haunted these streets. Saw the burned bodies still piling up at the middle of the road. Saw the mother desperately trying to save her child.

 

Arya swallowed at regained her typical emotionless state. She didn't have time for this. Not now. She had to get into the keep at first. They were approaching the half reconstructed Red Keep when they were stopped by shouting guards. After a quick explanation, the guards brought them to a small chamber where they were supposed to meet Bran but collected their weapon first.

 

They had to wait half an hour but didn't care to make any conversation at that time. They sat often in silence and Arya was grateful for it because since the little one was by her side she didn't have a lot of it. The door open and both Arya and Floran stood up. Podrick Payne pushed Bran into the room. Bran quickly dismissed him and turned to Arya. His eyes instantly landed on the babe and she saw her little brother smile the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this chapter at 3 am because I gave up on my sleep but I don't know if I can update this often. But I will try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

That day she and Bran didn't talk much. She had a chamber in one of the rooms that had been rebuilt after Daenerys burnt the city. That night she decided to eat alone instead of with Floran. She was holding her babe to her chest and was starring out of the window.

 

She could see the east side of Kings Landing with the harbour, where ships were sailing in and out. She remembered the day when she bid Jon, Sansa and Bran goodbye in the hope to discover new lands and live a life full of adventure. Her old self would laugh at her and mock her if she knew that she was back in Kings Landing mere month later. But she had changed greatly since the little one had come into her life.

 

She would give up everything for him. The grey eyes that reminded her of her father and Jon were starring up at her and his clumsy hands were tangled in her hair brought her attention back to him. She had to give him a name. She made a mental note to ask Bran maybe he had some good idea or he could see into the future and see what ended up being his name. Her thoughts were interrupted by a big yawn and Arya couldn't agree more. The sun had disappeared half an hour ago and she was still tired from the horse ride to Kings Landing.

 

She slipped under the blankets and cuddled her babe, who already started to fall asleep in her arm, close to her.

 

The next morning she was woken by servants who were carrying fresh bathing water into a copper tub which stood in the corner of her room. After she took a bath, she headed to the room where usually the small council met. Bran was sitting at the head of the table and Podrick stood next to him. When Arya entered he dismissed Podrick and symbolised Arya to take the chair to his left side.

 

"He is beautiful you know. He is the perfect mix between Stark and Baratheon." Arya expected Bran to know who the father was but she didn't expect him to talk to her about it.

 

"Yeah, he is." She couldn't help herself and smiled at the sight of her babe wrapped into a white blanket. "It time that we start calling him a name, you know." Bran's voice was a little bit mocking which surprised Arya a little bit. Arya only hummed in agreement but didn't lift her eyes from the babe.

 

"I like Matthos." Arya looked up."Why I never heard of that name."

 

"It was the name of Ser Davos's son. He died in the Battle of Blackwater." Arya remembered the old man. He was the advisor of Jon after Stannis died. He also freed Gendry from the red witch. He was smart and kind-hearted and without him, this babe wouldn't have had a chance to exist."I like the name, too." Arya's voice was just a whisper but she knew that Bran heard her.

 

After that, a comfortable silence followed which was broken by Bran."When are you planning on riding to Storm's end?"

 

"Don't know. In a couple of days after we get some more rest." Arya let out a long sigh at the thought of traveling.

 

"He is courting a daughter of one of his bannerman." He was trying to make his voice gentle but the words still hit her hard. She did want him to move on when she boarded the ship many moons ago. But she didn't think it would happen that fast and she didn't know she would have his child. Arya stood up quickly and muttered something about needing more rest before she left for her chamber.

 

Her eyes were welled up with tears but she wanted to be angry at him for moving on. But she knew that he didn't do anything wrong. It was her fault for leaving. He simply fell in love after she left and lived a happy life.

 

She knew that her plans to ride to Storm's End within the next days are canceled but she didn't know where else to go. First, she would stay here, but not for too long. Because she was reminded too often of what happened here. She could go to Winterfell but she knew it would be the same. She would be reminded of the dead who had shining blue eyes and tried to kill everything.

 

She tightened her grip around Matthos and was reminded that there was still something that was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I will be on vacation, so there won't be an update. Okay bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Was away for a little bit. Hope you can enjoy this new chapter :)

The last couple of days Arya's mind was torn between two options. She didn't want to stay longer in this city which smelled of smoke and burned bodies. She could ride to Storms end and show up with Gendrys baby. It was a stupid idea, to randomly show up after more than 10 months and present someone their child they didn't know of. 

 

He also moved on, he was probably already planning his own family. Arya knew that the only fair thing would be to let Gendry know that he had a son, but she didn't want to go to Storms end and if she just sent him a raven, he would do anything to have his child. He grew up without a father and wouldn't want his child to experience the same thing but he was also the Lord of Storms End and needed to be present there.

 

Another thought came into Arya's mind. A thought where she didn't have to be a bloody Lady who sits in a castle and raises a prober little Lordling. Where she could teach her child all the different fight styles she had learned and where Matthos wouldn't be forced to becoming a Lord but could decide about his own future. But in this option he wouldn't have a father and Gendry could never know of the child.

 

She decision would have been different if she had known that Gendry would accept them if they showed up at Storms End. But she didn't, not anymore. She had little doubt that he would care for Matthos and be the best father to him. But she knew how nobles would look at a bastard who would be the heir to the Stormlands. She didn't know if he would want her there. She didn't even know if he hated her after she refused him and left without any kind of goodbye. He was a Lord, he could easily manage to shut Arya out of the life of her son if he wanted to. He would raise him with that stupid Lady he was courting and she would lose him too. 

 

The fear of the possibility of losing Matthos made her decision easy. She would ride North to Winterfell and raise the child there. She would have to explain it to her sister but she knew that she would support her in the end.

 

The same night she went to Floran chambers to inform him in the upcoming journey to the North. He had taken a bath and his hair was still sticking to his head when she entered. It kind of reminded her how Gendry used to look like when he spent a couple of hours in the forge.

 

She shook her head slightly closed the door before leaned against the wall. " I plan on riding north somewhen in the next days. To Winterfell. You ... I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. I mean I understand if not."

 

She bit her lower lip down and waited for his answer. He didn't answer right away but turned his back to her so he could look out of the window." Is the father in Winterfell?" Arya never told Floran who the father of Matthos was which she didn't regret.

 

"No." Arya's eyes didn't leave Floran while he turned around to face her again. "Okay, then. Always wanted to see the North." He wore a small smile which Arya noticed. A comfortable silence followed that was broken by Arya. "Good night." Her voice was small. "Good night."

 

*

 

The next day she went to find Bran so she could tell him of her plans. She wasn't sure if he already knew but she thought she had to say goodbye to anyway. She held Matthos in her arms when she found Bran in the library. He already was facing her way, probably because he expected her. 

 

"I want to ride to Winterfell in the next morning." Bran didn't seem surprised at her words but then he barely showed any emotions. His gaze lifted to Matthos. His eyes turned sad and a light frown was forming on his forehead.

 

"It's your decision." He looked back at her and gave her a little nod before he turned away. "Goodbye, Bran. I guess we won't be seeing each other for a time." Bran didn't answer that and didn't react in any way. It made Arya feel uneasy so she decided to leave and ride to Winterfell without another encounter with Bran.

 

*

 

They left the next day and were riding now for more than a fortnight. The inns were growing rarer and rarer the further they got North and Floran complained for the next two days why she refused to enter the last inn they saw.

 

It was the inn where Hot Pie worked and Arya didn't want to deal with his questions or confusion because of Matthos. They were only a day ride away from Winterfell and would reach it at the end of the day. Floran was amazed by the snow that he saw for the first time in his life and Matthos let out a couple of giggles when it began to snow. He tried to reach out with his clumsy hands and catch one or two and from the corner of her eye, Arya could see that Floran was doing the same thing.

 

*

 

When Arya saw Winterfell from the top of the hill, she could see that most of the outer walls were repaired and one or two of the damaged towers were being rebuilt. Wintertown was full of life and the grey direwolf of House Stark was hanging on the walls of Winterfell. Everything seemed so normal like they were never the army of the dead that tried to rip apart every single person that had running hot blood through their body.

 

Matthos was sleeping and was tied to her chest when they neared the gate. Two guards were already approaching them. "Who are you and why do you want to enter Winterfell." The screaming of the guards made Matthos stir but he didn't wake up. Arya couldn't help but be jealous at his deep sleep which she would need desperately.

 

"I am Arya Stark and this is my companion Floran." The guards immediately shouting at the other guards" The princess is home."

 

Floran let out a laugh and muttered "princess", just loud enough so Arya would hear it. "Shut up". She kicked her horse and entered Winterfell's yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and especially the comments. They always make my day so Thanks :)))


End file.
